Savior
by KriyssyBee
Summary: ON HOLD - Kriystalynn hates her name which is why she goes by her middle, & yet loves the life she has. As she finds out her life isn't going to stay that way she changes. Can Tyler show her it can get better? Can he be her savior, or is she too far gone? - ON HOLD
1. AN General Idea Intro

OK…I don't have any idea where this is going I have an idea what I want for the first three chapters, for one chapter some where after that and kind of how I want it to end…but not how it's going to get there or around how many chapters it will take.

I can only hope that it comes out as good onto the screen as if plays in my head.

I hope you guys enjoy…

SAVIOR


	2. Title Song SAVIOR RISING AGAINST

* * *

**OK. I don't own any of the characters...Except for Kriystalynn and her family...Jamie is also my character as is Charlies. Gabriella Collins...I borrowed from a friend. She has me in one of hers I thought it was only right to add her to mine.**

**I do not own The Covenant...nor do I own any of the songs used. They all belong to their rightful owners and I am not making any money off of these...That's it...thought I'd say that now.**

* * *

_**SAVIOR**_ - _**RISING AGAINST**_

_It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten__  
What the color of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them.  
As the telling signs of age rain down a single tear is dropping__  
Through the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten._

_  
There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place  
And there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds.  
But seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you  
Like walls that we just can't break through until we disappear._

**_Chorus:_**

_So tell me now  
If this ain't love then how do we get out?  
Because I don't know.  
That's when she said I don't hate you boy  
I just want to save you while there's still something left to save.  
That's when I told her I love you girl  
But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have.  
_

_But the day pressed on like crushing weights  
For no man does it ever wait.  
Like memories of dying days  
That deafen us like hurricanes.  
Bathed in flames we held the brand  
Uncurled the fingers in your hand  
Pressed into the flesh like sand  
Now do you understand?_

**_Chorus:_**_  
_

_So tell me now  
If this ain't love then how do we get out?  
Because I don't know.  
That's when she said I don't hate you boy  
I just want to save you while there's still something left to save.  
That's when I told her I love you girl  
But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have._

_1000 miles away  
There's nothing left to say  
But so much left that I don't know.  
We never had a choice.  
This world is too much noise.  
It takes me under  
It takes me under once again.  
I don't hate you.  
I don't hate you._

**_Chorus:_**

_So tell me now  
If this ain't love then how do we get out?  
Because I don't know.  
That's when she said I don't hate you boy  
I just want to save you while there's still something left to save.  
That's when I told her I love you girl  
But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have._

_I don't hate you.  
I don't hate you, no._


	3. Young

_**Looking back now, well it makes me laugh**_

"Kriystalynn, get down here this instant!" The voice came from far off, but I still knew I was in trouble. Why was the only thing I couldn't figure out.

"Coming!" I hollered falling off the bed because she'd startled me awake. _Stupid really. I haven't even been up to do anything wrong yet._

I sighed and decided to just appease her and moved toward the door, still in my boxers and a muscle shirt, to make the decent down the stairs. I found that I didn't have to the voice that had screamed and woke me from my slumber had come up to greet me, and that was one I didn't care for. I gave her my best smile and tried not to call her an old hag along the way. She glared at me, mostly because my Medium Dark Carmel hair hadn't been brushed and I hadn't put on that stupid looking out fit she'd bought me. In all reality…I felt like it made me look as if I was a puffed up penguin. Fins and all.

"Get dressed and fix that nappy hair of yours this instant!" I winced. Having her yell at me from a distance was fine, but when she's this close and I'm starting to wake up it was like nails on a chalkboard. She knew it. She was wrinkly, hair was gray, in a wheel chair, and loved to yell. Reminded me why I hated being called Kriystalynn. "Get to it now!" She was yelling again. Her name, besides the Evil Dinosaur Relic From Hell, was Krystal . Lynn was her middle name. I blame my mother Dad wanted my name to be Alexanderiana, it turned into my middle name along with Jasmine. I go by Alexanderiana, she just doesn't seem to get that though.

"I'm going, you old bat from Hell," I mumbled under my breath.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

"I called you Grams."

I scurried back into my room and hurried to lock the door. I had purposely changed the locks on the one to my bedroom, to my bathroom, and to my balcony doors as well. I didn't want her chasing after me and when I called her anything but something that's similar to grandma. I rolled my eyes at the thought that I was really related to the woman banging at the door for me to unlock it before she beat me. She seemed to say that a lot, but I knew by the time I actually came out she'd have gotten on the elevator and cooled off. She always did.

_**We were growin our hair, we were cuttin' class**_

_**Knew it all already, there was nothing to learn**_

_**We were strikin' matches just to watch 'em burn**_

I plopped down on my bed that I had thrown dragon sheets on only to get the terrible pink off of it. That color scared me. So bright and … It just scared me. I looked around the room and sighed. She hadn't been in this room since my father died. I refused to let her in, so I changed her precious color schemes and decorated it with different things. I had painted the walls a medium pale like blue and then that same day the boys came over. It turned into a paint war and the walls ended up splattered with Reds, Oranges, Greens, Black, Yellows, Grays, and White. It looked like we just ran around throwing paint on the walls.

After the paint dried I posted my pictures up there leaving spots so you could see out lovely creation. Pogue and Caleb helped me reach the part of the wall that was close to the ceiling 'cause Reid didn't want to help me post up the pictures of him Tyler was busy trying to convince him to help. My room is my own photo album and it makes me giggle just looking at it. Poor Tyler though…I never did understand why he'd play Peter Pan with the others. He _always_ got stuck being Tinkerbell, and as funny as that sounds it was actually pretty terrifying.

I heard the knock on my door, while I stared at the picture my brother had taken of all of us. Tyler, the cute baby of the group in that god awful Tinkerbell costume. Pogue, the roguish one, was playing Wendy. Reid, self designated charmer bad boy player, was always Captain Hook. Then Caleb, the charmer when he was younger but turned into a prude…Fine maybe not an enormous prude, but still a prude…he was always Peter Pan, which really shouldn't have surprised anyone since he was the oldest and the leader of the sons. I heard the lock click and knew who it was instantly. Only the Sons new where my spare key to the rooms where and, when I heard the door open an Caleb speak, I knew I was right.

"Grams wants you down there, Alex." I hated when that was the first thing he said. It annoyed me.

"You are such a downer, Prude." I didn't say it very loud, but he heard me anyways.

"I'm not a prude," he said glaring at me with his hazel eyes.

_**Listen to our music just a little too loud**_

_**We were hangin' in there with the outcast crowd**_

_**Headin' to the rapids with some discount beer**_

_**It was a long train tussle but we had no fear.**_

I chuckled getting up and to run over to the walk in closet they insisted on me having. I just rolled my eyes a bit. I wasn't about to wear the penguin suit that evil witch was trying to put me in…It was just too horrible for words and to ugly looking, even if puffed out penguin is the way to describe it. As I ran my fingers over the outfits in the closet I picked out this really cute vest top I had bought the other day when shopping with, the only person who made me die of shock when he volunteered, Reid Aiden Garwin.

It was a vest made of shiny black material and was made to look as if it had a blouse under it. It stopped right above my belly button, making an upside down v shape, and you were only able to button the six buttons on the vest because the ones on the shirt were only there for show. After the shirt was decided I went on the hunt for a pair of really sexy jeans to go with it. The ones I wanted were in the back hidden from my view. A pair of black stretch material that zipped on the side with this thick strap like belt attached to it ( . ). I could hear an annoyed voice coming from outside the closet. The blond just didn't learn that I liked looking for clothes when they got there…Typically to see what he said. The idiot.

"Hurry up will you! It shouldn't take long to decide on an outfit that she's all ready picked for you." He was grumbling again, I could hear it and imaged that his face looked annoyed and just ready to leave. I quickly changed, walked out there and watched as his mouth flung open, and the long haired dirty blond popped him on the back of his head. "Ouch. What the hell was that for?"

"Close your mouth, Reid, you look like a gargoyle." I heard the dirty blond's laughter fill the room as Reid glared at him.

"Chill it, Reid. Pogue's right," I said hugging the dirty blond male. "You did look like a gargoyle like that. Besides, I know I'm cute." I smirked and saw the youngest, another brunette male with the bluest eyes, wasn't with them. "Prude," he gave me this glare that I could have sworn was going to murder me, "Where's Baby Boy?"

"Don't know. Think Reid scared him. Said you were going to bring the Tinkerbell outfit…" I heard Reid scoff and turned my head to find he was staring at the pictures.

"You really need to get rid of those pictures, Kriystalynn." His attention swung back to me to see my extremely pissed off face and he smirked, his fingers grasping one of the pictures where I'd attacked him in the crocodile suit.

"Tear that memory off that wall and I'll make an older us version of that picture, Reid." I glared at him, and his laughter filled the room as he backed away.

_**Man I don't know, where the time goes**_

_**But It sure goes fast, just like that**_

_**We were wanna be rebels who didn't have a clue**_

_**With our Rock n' roll T-shirts, and our typically bad attitudes**_

_**Had no excuses for the things that we'd done**_

_**We were brave, we were crazy, we were mostly**_

_**Young**_

"Come on, Alexanderiana, let's go see what your…" Pogue's voice was interrupted by a smooth, younger one that caught my attention.

"See you started the fighting and arguing without me. Jeez, can't even wait for me anymore." His head shook and his uncut, dark medium brown hair followed his movements. His blue eyes rested on me staring straight into my orange-brown ones.

"Baby Boy!" I screamed at him as I ran up to hug him. "Where were you? You missed it. Reid looked like a gargoyle." I looked over at Reid and make a evil look towards him as if say _Got you, you meanie._

"When doesn't he look like one, Baby Girl?" I heard that nickname, reminding them that I was actually the youngest in the group. I hit his chest and gave him a look of certain annoyment yet told him I was still amused at the same time. He laughed. "Told you."

I followed them downstairs into the dinning room, where I guess she wanted me to join her for breakfast because a plate sat there in my spot. I looked over at her and forced my best smile. Her fork fell to her plate as she saw what I was wearing. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at my friends, she didn't approve of them especially not Garwin and I couldn't blame her for him, but they'd been with me since the beginning and I wasn't going to leave them just for her. It would take something huge to keep me away from them, and I mean huge for my emotional senses.

She looked back at me, still not pleased with my outfit and upon that Reid had thrown an arm over my should playing with the one side of my collar, that's when her eyes went to ice cold daggers that sent shivers even done the blond's back. He was the one who usually antagonized her and unafraid of anything the relic could throw at him, but her eyes were worse than usual…As if she knew something was going to happen that we didn't.

_**Talked a good game when we were out with the guys**_

_**But in the back seat we were awkward and shy**_

_**Girls were a mystery that we couldn't explain**_

_**And I guess there are some things that are never gonna change**_

"Sit, eat, and then change out of that dreadful outfit, Kriystalynn." I rolled my eyes getting her attention for a moment before she turned to Reid again and she wasn't to pleasant about it. "Mr. Garwin, if you will remove your filthy paws from my granddaughter," she said as I felt his other hand slide over my small flat waist. "Now, Mr. Garwin." She was demanding it and I could tell he was going to say something stupid.

"But, Mrs. Taylor" he kissed my cheek, after muttering 'you evil old witch,' and I just shook my head, "she loves it…And I love doing _it_ to her." He was trying to play it off as if that sentence held some secret meaning that would set her off like Reid wanted it to, and she seemed to think that the message was actually true.

For some reason I felt the need to lean into him and act as if what he said was correct, making her even more pissed at us as she shoved back from the table, causing him to pull me closer as he slid his arm across my chest to my other shoulder. If there was one thing about our friendship it was definitely a love/hate one. One minute we would be trying to kill each other then the next we're hugging and joking around, but that's always been how it works. That was just us.

As her eyes narrowed even more at us I couldn't help but see the animal that wanted to attack the male holding her grandbaby, not that she cared that much about me. She just liked to be in control of what I do, and it pissed her off that not only was I like my father but my mother hadn't been very easy to control. Least not until the end. Now there was only one problem, not one person in that house would let her and Charles had just showed up. Charles was out butler, so to speak, but I didn't like to call him that. He was _my great uncle_ that just happened to love me enough to do what I asked. Yes, I ask him and give him the right to say no, because I don't believe the sweet old man now standing close to my friends and I but in my grandmother's way should be ordered around.

I heard Tyler mutter about Reid trying to get us killed. Pogue say softly that Reid never learns. Caleb glared at him and whispered to him to knock it off. I couldn't suppress my giggle, and I won the award for worse timing ever. I moved closer to Reid as he held me tighter, the fight or flight instinct was kicking in and I was unsure which to choose. Charles even looked a bit frightened by her and that couldn't be good. I noticed the veins popping out on her wrinkly forehead and burst into a fit of giggles because it looked like a worm crawling through gravel. Everyone stared at me in shock, well everyone except my grandmother.

I saw the perfect timing to take my leave. "See ya later, Gramms," I said as all five of us backed up toward the door.

"Kriystalynn Alexanderiana Jasmine Taylor! Get back here this instant!" I heard her yell and knew she'd started wheeling her way toward where we were.

"Run from the bat out of hell!" Reid yelled still not letting me go and headed toward Tyler's Hummer.

_**Man I don't know, where the time goes**_

_**But It sure goes fast, just like that**_

_**We were wanna be rebels who didn't have a clue**_

_**With our Rock n' roll T-shirts, and our typically bad attitudes**_

_**Had no excuses for the things that we'd done**_

_**We were brave, we were crazy, we were mostly**_

I just about tripped and I was going to take Reid with me if he hadn't regained balance to keep us both running before she managed to really want us back in there. She'd make Charles go get us, because she wouldn't be able to catch us in time. As Reid placed me in the passenger seat I saw him coming towards us, and he wasn't happy about it. When he smiled at us as Reid got in the driver's seat I knew he was going to let us leave, and that sent I bigger smile to my face. He wasn't obeying her, but listening to me. This proved what I was trying to tell her all along. If you are nice to them and treat them with respect then you will get more out of them, and they'll do things for you without you even asking.

We drove for maybe thirty minutes before our laughter filled the Hummer at a stop sign that we just sat at. We couldn't stop laughing at how if Charles had gotten us we'd all have been thrown in the Danvers lake never to be seen again. I didn't care. None of us did. She did it to get back at my father's rebellion and since I've picked up that characteristic it was like she was trying to break me of it. I looked in the backseat to my three other friends.

_**Young**_

_**Young, Young, Yeah Wishin' we were older**_

_**Young, Hey I wish it wasn't over**_

Where me and Reid had the love/hate relationship, the others and I actually got along pretty well. I all knew they thought I'd date Reid Garwin, but he wasn't anything more than my older annoying brother I just happen to be close to. Caleb Danvers, or Prude as I called him, was the oldest and looked out for everyone of us. Pogue Perry was the second born in our little group and generally calm collected person, but what out if you ever get him extremely pissed off. That's the scary part. Reid Garwin, the biggest pain in my ass, was the third and second to last born in our group. He could careless it seems about becoming addicted to the one thing we shared that actually started way before we were born, but I still know someone somewhere can help my closest friend before it takes him from us. Then there's Tyler Simms who is the baby of the four boys and the more sweeter and caring one. Shy, sweet, and caring made Tyler the easy target when we were kids, but not anymore. Seems Tyler's put a few rules down, not that Reid seems to listen to most of the rules, so we'll see how far that takes him.

We spent the rest of the day running around making a fool of ourselves, but having fun doing it. About the time we reached my house it was only Reid, Tyler and I, although I was halfway passed out in the backseat from everything we had done. I noticed Reid look behind at Tyler through heavy lids and heard one of the doors open. I was lifted from the seat and after that…I was out. The next few days were pretty boring. Did the same thing just differently each day, we hung out.

_**Man I don't know, where the time goes**_

_**But It sure goes fast, just like that**_

_**We were wanna be rebels who didn't have a clue**_

_**With our Rock n' roll T-shirts, and our typically bad attitudes**_

_**Had no excuses for the things that we'd done**_

_**We were brave, we were crazy, we were mostly**_

_**Young**_

I was wearing a bare of low cut jeans with a tank top I had fallen asleep in as we sat at the park tables eating ice cream. Mine was melting only because I refused to devour it like the boys were doing. I looked away for a second only to come back to Reid licking my ice cream, finished with his. I handed it to him not wanting it anymore and watched it disappear in two seconds.

We had already gone swimming and I had removed my tank top, about to remove my jeans so we could go again and the boys didn't bother changing out of their swim trunks, when my cell rang. As I answered the phone I noticed the voice wasn't a happy one…nor was it my grandmother's. It was Charles and he was requesting me to return home now, and that my grandmother wanted to tell me something. His words told me it was important…his voice told me I wasn't going to like it.

_**Young, Hey wishin' we were older, wish it wasn't over**_


	4. Here Comes Goodbye

* * *

Sorry it's been a while since I've updated... Between the charger for my laptop going and the slow ass computer I was on before I got my new charger it's been hell. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. . Sorry Pogue and Tyler's POVs are in it... But it was getting long and one of them wasn't cooperating and I wanted to update soon so...I hope you like.

* * *

*****Kriystalynn*****

_**I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road**_

_**And it's not like her to drive that slow, nothing's on the radio**_

I drove us back to my house, the car was silent and I half expected for a cop car there to arrest one of us. Instead Charles was standing on the porch waiting for us. I slowed down and knew this was going to be bad. As I got out of the now parked Hummer all four boys came to my side. I didn't know it then, but I'd be needing them there more than anything.

I approached him and he just shook his head and opened the door for us to head inside. I was confused. I felt this lump form in my throat, but most of all I was scared out of my mind about what I was going to be told. I ran my fingers through my hair once as I sat down on the couch in the great room then started to fiddle with it. I was terrified…and now I wanted to see my little brother. Knowing Kelvin wasn't going to allow me too.

The boys sat with me and I didn't feel any better. It was weird. I felt an ache in my heart, as if I already knew what no one was telling me. Caleb pulled me into a hug and I felt his lips softly kiss the top of my head…I felt worse. Soon after Charles came in. I hated that look. He knew. I could just tell he knew, but he said nothing. I looked down and knew all four of them were hugging me now.

Caleb was the first to speak. "We aren't going anywhere, Alex. We're staying right here."

"We'll be here until you tell us to leave," Reid's voice came and I knew he couldn't think of something to say that may not offend me. Just that he said something made it better than nothing.

Pogue was the last one I heard before the doorbell rang. Charles disappeared.

_**Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell**_

_**She usually comes right in, now I can tell**_

I barely registered the clacking from high heals as they touched down on the tile floor of the foyer and approached the great room we were seated in. I didn't look up but moved my gaze over to where Tyler had been and waited for someone to tell me what was going on. I hated waiting. The voice brought me back to from my thoughts and my eyes met hers, the last person I wanted to see. My worse fear was coming true just by her standing there and now avoiding looking at me. Brunette hair pulled back into a messy pony tail showed that she had been twirling and running her hand through it.

"Kriyssy…Kriyssy," she stumbled over my name and I knew she wasn't liking this at all and I didn't like it either. I didn't like that she called me Kriyssy…and I didn't like that she only said my name.

I couldn't breathe anymore, each breath meant that I had to get closer to what was going on. That I was going to have to face the truth of the situation and I didn't want to face that truth nor the life that awaited after she told me why she was here. "What is it?" I finally managed to ask, my voice harsh and cracking as I forced them out.

"Kriyssy, if there was anything I could do I would have done it…But I am so sorry." She looked at me her eyes filled with tears, but for some reason…I snapped.

Before anyone could realize it I was standing in front of her, I wasn't pissed not by a long shot, but not being told was scaring me. "Tell. Me. Now." I forced it out, barely above a whisper, but I was scaring her. I was scaring not only my step-sister, but my only real girl best friend, other than my cousin and Tyler's older sister.

"Kriyssy," I knew she was saying my name to stall. All of them did it when they didn't want to hurt me, except the ancient one upstairs. "Kriyssy, Bradon…he's…"

I was starting to break down and I could feel the tears streaming down my face as well as the feeling of that I was gasping for air to breathe.

"Kriyssy, Bray's gone…" She said hurriedly.

I backed away from her a couple of steps as if she had a disease I didn't want to catch. I was shaking terribly and looked back up at her shaking my head quickly. "No. No. You're lying." It was a scream in my head, but I don't think that's what it came out of my mouth. "It isn't true. You're lying!"

"Kriyssy, I am so sorry. I tried. The nurses tried. The doctors too. He's gone. And I wish I was lying."

_**Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time**_

_**Here comes the start of every sleepless night**_

_**The first of every tear I'm gonna cry**_

My fists balled at my side. My first thought was to hit her. Hit her until she took back the lie she had just told me, but she was here. That made it real. I screamed as my fist collided with the door frame just inches away from her head, choking back the tears. I heard her gasp and as I drew back to throw another one, fingers curled around my small wrist, and stopped me. Abruptly I turned around and found that my other one collided with Tyler's cheek, and it was then that I stopped being angry.

I was terrified. I had just hit Tyler, who was one of the few people I could count on. "Tyler…Oh god." I covered my mouth horrified. "Tyler, I am so sorry." I was crying harder now and couldn't stop. "I'm so sorry…I didn't…"

I felt arms wrap around me and pull me close. The only thing I heard was whispered in my ear and I knew it was Tyler that had said it. "You didn't hurt me…I'm used to it."

More arms wrapped around me as I started sobbing. I couldn't take it. My little brother was dead and, not only had I come so close to punching my _sister_, I had actually punched my best friend. I felt like I was suffocating with all the hugging that was going on, until someone lifted me up. I didn't look at who, my eyes were still closed, and I didn't want to know. At least at that moment.

My arms wrapped around their neck as I continued to cry as I felt them carry me up the stairs. Each step that was taken, each stair that was climbed, made me calmer. Made me able to hear something other than my own sobbing. He stopped walking and I heard a door open before being placed in a tub.

"Learned you chill out better with a shower." He gave me that smirk, and any other day that suggestive tone and that annoying look would have gotten him smacked, but today I just nodded. I looked down at my hands as I felt his lips touch my forehead. "It's OK, Alexanderiana…I promise."

My shower felt like it only took me minutes to take when in reality I had run out of hot water maybe an hour or so before I climbed out. I noticed there was clean clothes sitting there waiting on me. I bit my lower lip as I slipped on the clothing. I figured Reid had grabbed the first thing he saw out of my drawer, which was a black bikini top, and the guys had just thrown random things into the pile.

Reid's favorite black Killswitch Engage fingerless gloves laid on top of Tyler's light grey Spencer sweat pants and Pogue's black casual button up shirt. Only thing missing was something from Caleb, a tank top maybe, but I didn't care. I slipped everything on as I headed out of the bathroom and into my bedroom, a few doors down from Gabriella's room.

_**Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things had never changed**_

_**And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye**_

I paused in front of her door for a moment, debating on whither to go in there and talk to her…I decided against it and just made my way to my room. As I entered all five of them looked up at me. My sister sat with the four boys. She was the only one to approach me and hug me, but then she ran to her room. I all ready knew she was crying and I felt so numb. As I took a few steps forward I grabbed a pair of dark grey ankle socks out of one of their bags, they turned out to be Caleb's, and slipped them on.

Caleb was all ready sitting on my bed, leaning against the headboard ready to move if I didn't want him there. He went to get up as I sat down and I shook my head, which made him stop. I glanced at the others before I laid my head on Caleb's lap trying not to cry again. That's when they came over and laid there with me. Reid was on my left side. Pogue on my Right. Caleb was being used as my pillow and Tyler was sitting at the end of the bed, his eyes looking at me sadly.

I heard Charles come in and turned to face him. He handed Tyler and ice pack before looking at me and saying, "Je ne vais pas leur dire de quitter, Mademoiselle Taylor." I nodded knowing exactly what he had said. That he had just told me he would not tell them to leave.

I looked over at Reid to my left, on his stomach diagonally, his right arm was laying across my chest as he held onto my left shoulder. When I looked at Pogue, who was laying on his stomach also to my right side, his left arm laying under the bottom of my bikini top I was wearing for a bra. Caleb was still leaning against my headboard gently stroking my hair. Tyler, now laying on his stomach in between my legs, had laid his head sideways on my stomach so he could hold the ice pack on it without freezing me to death. His other hand was placed underneath me as if holding me close to him.

I took the ice pack from his hands and laid it on his cheek. I felt worse. It had hurt him. I fell asleep knowing that night that my friends weren't going to leave me.

*****Caleb*****

We all took a seat beside Kriystalynn on the couch, all of us unsure of what was going to happen. Of what we were going to be told. I took her hand in mine and she tightened her grip. This wasn't going to be good, and we weren't leaving. At least I knew I wasn't, and the others always stayed with one of us…She was one of us. My dark brown eyes got a glimpse of some fear that hid behind them.

I pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head to reassure her, but it didn't do much good when Charles came in. His face was saddened and looked straight at her. He knew. I could tell that he knew what she was to be told. She looked away from him and I noticed that Pogue, Tyler, and even Reid was hugging her now.

_**I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday**_

_**And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way**_

_**One day I thought Id see her with her daddy by her side**_

_**And violins would play here comes the bride**_

"We aren't going anywhere, Alex. We're staying right here."

"We'll be here until you tell us to leave," Reid said shocking me. I half expected it to be some crude joke to make her laugh.

"That old hag can't even throw us out. We'll find a way back in." Almost right after Pogue spoke and Tyler opened his mouth the doorbell rang.

Charles disappeared to answer the door, and no sooner had we expected to see him back did we get a big surprise. She was standing there without a smile on her face her eyes looked in Kriystalynn's for only a moment, before she looked away. Her face screamed that she wished she didn't have to tell her the bad news. I wanted to take her place so she didn't have to, so maybe Kriystalynn wouldn't attack her like I thought she was going to do. Maybe I wouldn't be right this time. Maybe she'd prove me wrong.

"Kriyssy…Kriyssy," she stumbled over her name. Other than Bradon and Lucus, Gabriella Taylor was the only one that had permission to call her Kriyssy. I hugged Kriystalynn tighter, then let her go.

"What is it?" Her voice harsh and cracking as if she forced them out.

"Kriyssy, if there was anything I could do I would have done it…But I am so sorry." She looked at Kriystalynn her eyes filled with tears. That's when it happened and the others and I couldn't catch her in time.

I'm not sure if she wasn't pissed, but before she got up I could tell she was scared. "Tell. Me. Now." I could barely make out what she said, but it was scaring Gabriella.

"Kriyssy," She was stalling. All of us did it when we didn't want to see her hurt, except the ancient one upstairs. "Kriyssy, Bradon…he's…"

Something wasn't right with Kriystalynn I could see it with the way she was trying to hold herself, made me wonder if the others were seeing it too.

"Kriyssy, Bray's gone…" She said hurriedly.

I watched Kriystalynn back way from her a couple of steps. She was shaking terribly and I watched as she looked back up at Gabriella shaking her head quickly. "No. No. You're lying." It stared out softly said and then she started to scream. "It isn't true! You're lying!"

"Kriyssy, I am so sorry. I tried. The nurses tried. The doctors too. He's gone. And I wish I was lying."

Her fists balled at her side and I thought was to hit her. She screamed as her fist collided with the door frame just inches away from her head, and I let out a sigh of relief finally able to move. When she was pissed she was pretty scary and crazy and it didn't matter who stood where. Not even who's really to blamed, just who is closer or in the way. I heard Gabriella gasp in horror and as Kriystalynn drew back to throw another one we all jumped to our feet. Poor Tyler, who had gotten to her first taking her wrist in his hand, ended up with her fist in his cheek. She stopped and looked at him horrified of what she had just done.

The terrified look on her face showed that she hadn't meant to hit him, or that she knew he had been the one to grab her wrist. "Tyler…Oh god. Tyler, I am so sorry." She started to cry harder as her hands had moved to covering her mouth. "I'm so sorry…I didn't…"

Tyler wrapped his arms around her pulling her in close for a hug before possibly saying something to her.

She started sobbing as Pogue, Reid, Gabriella, and I all joined in hugging her. I couldn't I couldn't image what was going through her head as she stood there knowing that her little brother was dead. At that moment, after everyone had stopped hugging her, Reid picked her up in his arms. We heard her continue to cry as he started up the stairs, but somewhere along the way she went quiet. That's when we heard the water running. The others and I stayed behind talking to Gabriella until Reid came back down the stairs with a small unsure smile.

_**Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time**_

_**Here comes the start of every sleepless night**_

_**The first of every tear I'm gonna cry**_

We headed up the stairs and I stayed behind with Gabriella in Kriystalynn's room as they went to get the bags we had in the trunk from when we had planned to camp out on the beach until the morning, distracting Kriystalynn from what was going on with her brother. Gabriella was the connection she had to him, and the only one Kelvin let see him out of Gabriella and Kriystalynn as Gabriella. Didn't matter that Kriystalynn was his older sister.

It felt like she was taking forever in the shower. When the water shut off it was way passed being cold instead of hot water. Tyler and Reid said they had all ready gave her clothes to change into so I didn't bother asking them what. Gabriella had stopped crying and was looking at the door as the light footsteps stopped.

"She's not mad at you, Gabriella," Reid's voice came from the chair in front of Kriystalynn's desk. "She's just…upset."

Gabriella smiled over at him and let out a sigh as her eyes turned back to the door.

As she entered the room all five of us looked up at her. Gabriella was the only one to approach her and give her a hug, but then she ran out the door. Kriystalynn took a few steps forward grabbed a pair of dark grey ankle socks out of my bag and slipped them on.

I was all ready sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard ready to move if she asked me too, but when I went to get up she shook her head at me, which made me stop. She glanced at the others before she laid her head on my lap. That's when they came over and laid there with her. Reid was on the left, Pogue on the right, and Tyler was sitting at the end of the bed.

I heard Charles come in and turned to face Tyler. He handed him an ice pack before looking at Kriystalynn and saying, "Je ne vais pas leur dire de quitter, Mademoiselle Taylor." He spoke in French and the only one who was able to understand him was Kriystalynn. She'd grown up listening to him and learning from him.

_**Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things had never changed**_

_**And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye**_

I looked over at Reid, who was on his stomach diagonally to her left with his right arm was laying across her chest as he held onto her left shoulder. Pogue was laying on his stomach also to her right with his left arm laying under the bottom of her bikini top. Around that time I had started to gently stroke her hair. Tyler was now laying on his stomach in between her legs and had laid his head sideways on her stomach so he could hold the ice pack on his cheek without it touching her. I fell asleep around the same time as everyone she did.

*****Reid*****

As I sat behind Kriystalynn, on the back of the couch, I noticed that the old hag wasn't around or at least she wasn't in the room. Either meant she died, which I didn't think would be so bad since all she did was give Kriystalynn a hard time…Or it was going to hurt Kriystalynn. Caleb had pulled her into a hug, but when she looked around I could tell it wasn't helping.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. My blond hair blocking my view partially. This was what it was like to feel like you couldn't help. I'd rather just make a lame joke right now, just to break the silence. Just to be able to do something other than sit there and give her a hug. It didn't help when Charles came in and the look we saw was one that said he knew what was going to happen. That he knew something, and he wasn't aloud to tell us. As she looked away from Charles I looked over at Pogue and Tyler, they'd joined in hugging her now.

"We aren't going anywhere, Alex. We're staying right here." Caleb knew what he was saying. I wasn't leaving. I may act like an ass, but there was no way I was leaving my friend alone when she needed us.

"We'll be here until you tell us to leave."

"That old hag can't even throw us out. We'll find a way back in." I almost glared at him. I should have been the one to call her grandmother an old hag, but the tears streaming down her face made me stop from doing so. Tyler had barely opened his mouth when the sound of the doorbell echoed through the house.

Charles disappeared to answer the door, and no sooner had we expected to see him back did we get a big surprise. She was standing there without a smile on her face her eyes looked in Kriystalynn's for only a moment, before she looked away. Her face screamed that she wished she didn't have to tell her the bad news.

Her wavy hair was a beautiful dark brown and was pulled back messily yet sexy. Those Hazel eyes that usually held some kind of bright unpredictability to them, we now saddened and glazed over with tears. Kriystalynn and her were about the same size, although Kriystalynn may have been a few centimeters smaller than Gabriella. Both very petite and, although still short, Gabriella was a good 1 or 2 inches taller than Kriystalynn. Unlike Kriystalynn's, Gabriella's skin wasn't tanned but it wasn't pale either. She was in between, as if she were working on one.

She was wearing pink lipstick that was a couple shades lighter than her dress, and damn it…she smelled exactly like Kriystalynn, wearing the same perfume: Vera Wang's Rock Princess. Ugh, I thought only Kriystalynn wore that tantalizing stuff, turned out Gabriella does too…great.

"Kriyssy…Kriyssy," she stumbled over her name. Other than Bradon and Lucus, Gabriella Taylor was the only one that had permission to call her Kriyssy. I loosened my arms up as Gabriella spoke, trying to swallow the lump in my throat that just didn't seem to want to go away.

"What is it?" Her voice harsh and cracking as if she forced the words to be spoken.

"Kriyssy, if there was anything I could do I would have done it…But I am so sorry." She looked at Kriystalynn her eyes filled with tears, and I couldn't help but wonder what was running through Kriystalynn's mind. That's when it happened and we couldn't catch her in time.

"Tell. Me. Now." Her words we barely registering, they were so low, but it had Gabriella frozen in her spot.

"Kriyssy," Gabriella said trying to stall. All of us did it when we didn't want to see her hurt, except the ancient one upstairs. "Kriyssy, Bradon…he's…"

Kriystalynn was off and it just wasn't feeling right to me. Possibly wasn't feeling right to the others either.

"Kriyssy, Bray's gone…" She said hurriedly.

_**Why does it have to go from good to gone?**_

_**Before the lights turn on, yeah and you're left alone**_

_**All alone, but here comes goodbye**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh**_

Kriystalynn back way from Gabriella a few steps as we sat watching them. She was shaking terribly, even paling somewhat. She started shaking her head quickly. "No. No. You're lying." Her voice starting barely above a whisper and ended in her screaming. "It isn't true! You're lying!"

"Kriyssy, I am so sorry. I tried. The nurses tried. The doctors too. He's gone. And I wish I was lying."

I didn't notice the fists balled at Kriystalynn's side, because I was too busy looking at Gabriella. She was looking terrified, as if the person in front of her was about to murder her and then I heard Kriystalynn scream as her fist collided with the door frame just inches away from her head, and I sat there shocked that she had come so close to hitting her own sister.

When she was pissed she was pretty scary and crazy and it didn't matter who stood where. Not even who's really to blamed, just who is closer or in the way. I saw Gabriella's face as she gasp in horror while Kriystalynn drew back to throw another one we all jumped to our feet. The stupid idiot who had gotten to her first taking her wrist in his hand and ended up with her fist in his cheek…That would be our very own Tyler Simms. Gabriella took a few steps back, an arm slung across her flat stomach holding her side, and her chest rising and falling rapidly.

Tyler had just been hit by Kriystalynn and that's when I noticed Gabriella was flipping out, possibly because that could have been her. "Tyler…Oh god." When Kriys' hands clamped over her mouth it muffled her next sentence. "Tyler, I am so sorry." She was crying harder now, and I wasn't sure if it was because it had sunk in, if it was hitting Tyler that did it, or a mixture of both. "I'm so sorry…I didn't…"

Tyler was the first to wrap his arms around her and pull her close to him. As he still hugged her we joined in and she started to sob. I can't being to tell you why, but I picked her up in my arms after every one had stopped hugging her. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she buried her face into my shoulder.

I began toward the stairs and took them one at a time. Each step I took I heard her quiet down until it finally stopped almost completely. We stopped walking and I opened the door to the bathroom before gently placing her inside the tube.

_**Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time**_

_**Here comes the start of every sleepless night**_

_**The first of every tear I'm gonna cry**_

"Learned you chill out better with a shower." I smirked and even threw in that suggestive tone that usually would have gotten me smacked, but today she just nodded. She looked down at her hands as I touched my lips to her forehead. "It's OK, Alexanderiana…I promise."

After leaving her to take her shower I walked down stairs, only to follow the others back up them and into her room. Tyler, Pogue, and I made a trip back down to the Hummer to pull our bags out from the trunk. Apparently we all had the same idea, mine was a bit different. Pogue pulled out a button up shirt for Kriystalynn to wear, Tyler pulled out his light grey Spencer sweats, and I…well I pulled out her spare bikini and decided to let her wear my favorite fingerless gloves, that I was currently wearing.

I laid them on the edge of the sink, so tempted to see what was behind the shower curtain, but I knew Tyler was standing at the door glaring at me. Made me wonder if he didn't have a thing for out little brunette _sister_. I smirked and decided against testing it out, and not just because he was my best friend but also because it would be an extremely bad time. I followed Tyler into the room, taking a seat at the desk chair that was in Kriystalynn's room. Gabriella had stopped crying and was looking at the door as the light footsteps stopped.

"She's not mad at you, Gabriella," I said looking over at her trying my best to give her the charming look I was used to pulling off at a drop of a dime, only thing was for some reason I wasn't feeling in the mood to do it right. "She's just…upset."

Gabriella smiled over at me and let out a sigh as her eyes turned back to the door.

As she entered the room all five of us looked up at her. Gabriella was the only one to approach her and give her a hug, but then she ran out the door. Kriystalynn took a few steps forward grabbed a pair of dark grey ankle socks out of Caleb's bag and slipped them on.

Caleb was the only one all ready sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard ready to move if she asked him too, but when he went to get up she shook her head at him. He stayed where he was after that. She glanced at us before she laid her head on Caleb's lap. That's when we came over and laid there with her. I was on the left, Pogue on the right, and Tyler was sitting at the end of the bed.

_**Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things had never changed**_

I heard Charles come in and turned to face Tyler. He handed him an ice pack before looking at Kriystalynn and saying, "Je ne vais pas leur dire de quitter, Mademoiselle Taylor." He spoke in French and the only one who was able to understand him was Kriystalynn. She'd grown up listening to him and learning. I never did pay attention when I was around to hear what it meant.

I laid on my stomach diagonally to her left with my right arm laying across her chest as I gently held onto her left shoulder. Pogue was laying on his stomach to her right with his left arm laying under the bottom of her bikini top. Around that time I noticed Caleb had started to gently stroke her hair. Tyler was now laying on his stomach in between her legs, boy seemed to be growing a pair…although she would have killed me knowing it was a sexual reference but hey he was apparently still growing some, and had laid his head sideways on her stomach so he could hold the ice pack on her cheek without it touching her. I laid my head on her shoulder before I drifted to what seemed like an unwanted slumber.

_**And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye**_


	5. Slipped Away

**I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. It's been really crazy over on this end lately and I just got back the muses to do it, though I am sorry it's so short. =/ I promise to make the next chapter longer and update this and the other one sooner. =( Sorry. Enjoy.**

* * *

I felt sick to my stomach as I stood there, trying to find some feeling, trying to cry. I couldn't look at anything, anyone. My siblings, my family. This just wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening and especially not to _him_. I took a deep breath as I forced myself to look over at the casket, my hands wringing the paper in them. They could call me crazy if they wished but I had to see…had to make sure.

I pushed myself forward, doing and thinking I could think of to keep my feet moving as I stepped toward the casket, reaching it after what seemed forever. My fingers curled around the top, my eyes closing as I heard faint whispers, everything a distant blur in my head as the color drained from my eyes behind closed lids. Flames dancing across them as I lifted it open to reveal the inside, letting my eyes fall normal before opening and glancing down at the stilled body. Feet shuffling behind me, whispers of having no respect spoken. None registered as a brushed my fingers against his cold cheek, no tears falling though they wanted to they just wouldn't.

It was true. He was gone and there really wasn't anything to bring him back. Not now and possibly not anything before now, all that was left was to turn around and apologize to those who didn't know what I was doing. My fingers moved down and touched the pink gummy bear necklace that had been placed with him, my other hand moving to my own as I pulled it over my head and laid it beside the pink one. Green and pink. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, jumping when I felt a hand grip my shoulder, my attention turning toward the culprit as my heart sunk in my chest.

The dark brown eyes looked down at me, the same ones I hadn't seen in quite some time, ones that held the hurt I'd remembered seeing as a kid. He pulled me into his side, my eyes closing for a second before I pushed myself away and leaned forward, pressing my lips to our little brother's forehead, feeling a few tears slid down my cheeks as I was pulled away. The lid was closed again as we stood there, though I knew I'd probably broken some rule I hadn't cared, looking back up at him and watched him nod his head slightly as I wrapped my arms around his waist, his arm wrapped around my shoulders as the preacher's words barely hitting my ears.

This was a dream. I still couldn't believe it and I didn't know what else to think other than that, my mind going over the horrible things that could happen between now and the time I _wake up_ but when my own nails bit into my skin and I turned back toward the other brunette. Our sister and my eyes lowered. Jamie knew, she didn't. I'd promised I would have gone before him, that he'd be OK…get better, and yet here we stood. Jamie moved me over to Gabby, standing beside our mother who pulled us into a short hug and kissed our cheeks. My hand reached for Gabby's as she turned toward me, my eyes never leaving the mahogany casket in front of us as she spoke.

"We have to go now, Kriys…We have to." As much as I didn't want to admit it I knew she was right. Just like they wouldn't close it with the family, immediate at least, sitting in the church they wouldn't lower the casket until we left either. Squeezing her hand tighter I nodded my head slowly, the one time I wanted to cry I got nothing, causing me to want to scream that I WANT to cry. Jamie's arms wrapped around us as we turned and headed to the car, casting one last look behind us before sliding in after him.

No one spoke on the way to the house, it was quiet. Awkwardly quiet. I didn't know how but everything changed. My four friends hadn't been there. I wanted them there. Needed them there, and they weren't. That was 0-2 since they hadn't been there for daddy's either, I didn't know what to do as I closed my eyes and curled up into Jamie's side, I was starting to feel numb and I didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing at the moment but all I knew was I was kind of liking it…maybe just a little part of me was hoping it wouldn't go away. That I'd stay numb to this feeling for quite some time.


	6. Take a Bow

The gravel was hard against my feet as I made my way, barefooted, across the driveway and around the dormitories. The ground was cold, squishing between my toes from the rain just hours ago but had now ended, as I made my way across the grounds but not toward the school. I just walked toward nothing in particular, though not anything that would have something to do with school in a few hours or so. I didn't want to attend, especially like it was just another school day. To tell the truth I was thinking about skipping, for the first time in a long time I didn't have a reason to make life better for myself. For who would want to live in a world where the only thing to look forward to in one's life is death?

"Not I…replied the snake, before taking first bite of the lovely flesh of pale skin." I seem to mutter the words under my breath as I continued on, closing my eyes and taking steps based on knowledge of the school's grounds.

There was nothing about it that didn't just calm down whatever was brewing up inside, though I didn't exactly feel it, not with everything that was still going through my head. Two weeks I hadn't spoken to Gabriella, months since I hadn't talked to the Sons, and about ten days since I spoke to Jamie or our mother. I just shook my head at the thought and kept walking, finally stopping at the edge of the large pond that was behind the school. My attentions turning to a figure that came out from behind one of the trees, and it was one of the people I wanted to NOT see that day.

Reid Garwin. Definition of man whore if I ever saw one, and that's what the ass needs to learn. That even the great _Reid Aiden Garwin_ can get an STD.

He lifted his head toward me, walking over like…Reid. There's no real way to describe him other than Reid other than just plain _Reid_. Go figure with that one, because if it can be done to piss a girl off I can guarantee that he's mastered it and added _charm_ to it. I'm still trying to figure out what respectable girl would fall for his act. I rolled my eyes when he tossed an arm over my shoulder, removing it and glaring up at him. Needless to say I was pissed. Numb but pissed.

"Hey, Little Miss Snow White, care to sha-" I didn't let him finish, mostly because I didn't think he deserved to be able to finish. I shook my head and just stared into the darkened water in front of us, didn't think Reid would quote Friedrich Nietzsche at me, much less have listened in history class. "He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you."

I turned abruptly to him and glared, unable to believe he'd say something like that at this particular moment. "Bit me, asshole. Just go to hell and leave me alone." I turned back to the water and crouched down, rolling a small rock into it as he still stood there, though I couldn't really help the fact that I wanted to know what it is this _friend_ of mine wanted. "What is it so you can get back to being the man whore you are?"

His eyes almost narrowed at me as I turned my gaze up to him after the splashes ceased. "What the hell is your problem, Alexa? It's not like I've **done** anything o you la-"

I cut him off again. "That would be the issue, now wouldn't it? None of you have done anything to or for me lately. All you're worried about is your next lay." I shoved him away from me when he took a step toward me, hoping I shoved him in the water. Unfortunately that didn't go the way I wished. "Surprised I would open my mouth and say such a thing? Fuck it, Reid. We all know your hots for my sister; the only thing is you're such an idiot that even if you did get Gabby anywhere near you just poking your arm might give her an STD." A quick roll of my eyes before I added, "And everyone knows she has someone else in her sights."

I didn't give him a chance to come back with anything as I continued, more pissed at the moment than anything, for some reason I didn't care why that was I just kept going. "You're just another ass with a score to settle with mommy dearest. Maybe even daddy too." I couldn't stop myself from _pacing_ in my place, the words kept flowing the longer that he stayed standing there. "The only reason ANY chick sleeps with you is because you're so damn easy! I mean that… Much easier than Abbott, and trust me I've heard that's pretty damn easy too. Damn, Reid, you're nothing but a man whore that doesn't get paid."

His fists clenched at his sides the whole time I spoke, something I hadn't seen in a while, then again I wasn't really caring about that. When he spoke all I could do was go wide eyed and wish his death. "You fucked up bitch. Do you even stop to think that you're the reason none of us seem to have been able to help you? Hell, you don't pick up your phone half the damn time anymore for anyone." I opened my mouth to interrupt but he quickly shut me up. "You should really stop to think that maybe **_you're_** the issue in the problems that is going on with you." He kept his tone even, his teeth were clenched as well as his fists, and only thing was Reid wouldn't hit me. Near me but not me.

"I'm actually starting to think that maybe your dad. Your little brother. All they wanted to do was get away from you, and personally I don't blame them. If I was your fucking blood family I'd want a damn good way out and death is a pretty permanent one." I glared at him before he disappeared, it hurt but for some reason I was more pisses at how he disappeared than what he had been saying.

"Just another jackass." I shoved my hands in my pockets before I headed toward the dorms. Anymore run in's with _them_ and I'd probably just go off even more. Though, it actually felt pretty damn good to attack Reid. Extremely good. I wanted more.

My eyes scanned the parking lot, low and behold when I saw the Ducati I could have sworn the smirk on my lips was twice the side it would have been at a normal mischievous plan as I looked around to see if its owner was in the vicinity. I racked a hand through my hair as I lulled her head from one side to the other, the pleased smirk still plastered on my face as I moved almost effortlessly toward it. My steps were flawless and my hands were shoved in my pockets as I let my eyes darken, it wasn't like I had done this before but I wasn't going to pass up my opportunity to see how much I can push it all to the limit.

I pushed my shoulders back, listening to them pop as I did another quick glance around the parking lot and straddled the bike trying to figure out exactly what it was that I wanted to do to or with it. I let out a soft sigh as I started it up, never hot wiring or using the keys, but using to get it started and make sure that nothing was damaged on it in the process of high jacking it. At least not yet.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips as I pulled on Pogue's helmet and peeled out of the parking lot, heading toward Marblehead. If I was going to ruin the bike I was going to _ruin_ the bike, and beyond repair too. It was one thing to just …

I didn't want to think about it as I sped up toward the cliff, counting the beats in my head as I avoided everything I could in my path. Going around cars, trucks, and even eighteen wheelers with a speed I wouldn't have thought about if it were just months ago, but now it didn't matter to me anymore. I grinned wickedly as the cliff came into view, beginning the count of the seconds until I was close enough. Until I got off and let the control go totally to the bike as well as gravity. It was one of those times were the natural reaction of _what goes up must come down_ was going to be my best friend. My VERY best friend.

I let go of the handles, tossing myself onto the ground and staring as the bike skidded on its side just to go over the edge. It was exceptionally perfect when I heard the loud and unmistakable sound of metal smashing against rocks before the splash saying it was being submerged under the water. I loved the sound and laid back against the cold ground as I relished in the feeling. This was…unbelievable and I was _in love_ with this feeling. The feeling of **not** being good.

I brushed myrself off, looking over at the cliff & letting the smirk come over my lips. It was something that was causing me to want to create more havoc on those I'd once called friends. Glancing around I tapped her cheek as I tried to decide on who to go after next. Which _friend_ was dispensable in my game of cat & mouse as well as what I was going to do next.

Caleb Danvers, the school's prude. Or Tyler Simms, the Sons' baby boy.

_Tough decisions._I bowed to the wind, with a twitch of my nose & raven black eyes I used to appear just how I had been in front of my next victim. Standing up straight I gave him a smirk. The hallway was deserted, yet I knew that we wouldn't be alone for much longer. Actually I was counting on that. Especially for my new plan. Hopefully the last one would show up too. Then the party would really be started as the whole school would get front row seats to their humiliation.

As the hall started to fill a crowd seemed to form around the two of us and it seemed more than perfect from where I was standing to let off a little steam. Though what I would start with was totally unknown to me, I was just trying to figure about where to start it all. The one part just didn't seem to start the way I wanted. Of course it would be just like me to let him, or them to make the first move in what is about to go on. It was just about too perfect as the last of the four I needed appeared.

"Come on, Kriys. Not Baby Boy." Sure enough a shocking, yet could have figured it out, response coming from Reid. I just rolled my eyes and grinned like the Cheshire Cat, apparently he caught on because all I got next was something that he SET up for the only thing I had on Mr. Tyler Simms. Not that it was true, but it was oh so perfectly placed since he was the shy one. The one that was ALWAYS found with Reid Garwin. "He hasn't done anything to you, just leave him out of it."

Tyler's face was too shocked for words, he probably realized what was going on, but then again it was too late. Half the school was crowded in the hallway waiting on my response and Reid just made it all worth my time. "Maybe that's the problem. He hasn't done ANYTHING to me." I smirked. The suggestiveness in my tone as the crowd just seemed to scoot in closer to find out what was going on. "All the times alone with me, probably the ONLY girl he's been alone with, and yet NOTHING." My smirk grew. "I mean he hangs around you almost constantly & you'd jump on me if I taunted you...but Tyler...He just didn't DO anything, even when I was more than willing to give him what _straight_ guys would want from a half naked girl. Least half the teenage males in this place."

That was it. The big thing I had on Tyler and judge by the murmuring crowd I was taking it that they were believing it too. Not that I would have, but I just couldn't wipe the smirk on my face.

When his face went blank I stopped smirking. Though it didn't last long because the last one decided he wanted to pull me away from the crowd and have a _talk_ with me. Like I really wanted to listen to his high and mighty speeches. When he was sure we were alone he pinned me to the wall. Not violently but to make me listen to him, get my attention. "You can't just go after us like that, Kriys. We're your friends and right now Reid hates your guts, Pogue wants your head, and Tyler...He might **never** talk to you again. You realize that?" I scoffed. I didn't care. I was feeling better. Good and this was the most fun I had had in a while. "What the hell has gotten into you? One day you don't want us to leave you alone and now you're trying to piss us o-"

"Cram it, Danvers!" I narrowed my eyes at him. Idiot. That's all he was at the moment. One huge idiot. "If you can't figure out what it is that you've done then maybe you are dumber than you look." I pushed him away and straightened myself up. "Another thing. We all know you'll just proceed to fuck your life away for people you care about. When one gets in trouble, hurt babdly enough, you'll use. You'll end up just like daddy dearest. Probably be a druck just like your mother as well. Your high and mighty act only works if the people don't know the true you. The truth about all of you. You're nothing but liars." I couldn't, and wouldn't, stop the words from spewing out of my mouth. "Liars and no account bastards. That's all any of you will ever be!"

Tears. I felt the tears on my cheeks. Before Danvers got in another word I had used to get myself out of there. To get away from them all.


End file.
